All you wanted
by SuperCess
Summary: I've decided to make a chapter 2! enjoy please! MxN, HxR,! RxR! collection of songfics.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**All you wanted**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**Summary:**_ Christmas was coming and Mikan can't find Natsume anywhere. She sat down at the Sakura tree and began to sing. Little did she know that someone was listening to every word she says. All of them are 16, and Natsume still hasn't confessed.

It was a very cold morning. Christmas is coming and snow is falling on the ground. A certain brunette was still sleeping and dreaming about howalons, until her alarm clock woke her up. 'KRINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!'

"oh man! stupid alarm clock! its Saturday morning…sigh..oh well I guess I better go and change." she said particularly to herself. She did her morning routines, took a bath, dressed and ate breakfast. After eating her breakfast, she went to find her so-called bestfriend Hotaru but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"hmm..i wonder where Hotaru had gone..its really early, I bet she's still asleep.."she said, just then she was shocked when someone from behind her spoke. "Sakura-san, have you seen Hotaru-chan?" Mikan looked around and saw none other than Ruka Nogi, her bestfriend's boyfriend.

"oh..ohayou Ruka-pyon! I haven't seen her, I was just done looking for her but I gave up, I think she's still asleep." then she added in a low voice "_or maybe hiding from me."_ Ruka heard this and just smiled. "Well, Ruka-pyon, good luck in finding her!" she said cheerfully as she walked on, finding something to do.

No one was out of their dorms because of the cold weather so she just played with the snow, looked for classmates around and found really few of them. She got really bored and decided to go to the Northern Forest but immediately went back because she was scared. Until something came in her mind. _**'hmm..i haven't seen Natsume this day yet.'**_she thought. Mikan had admitted to herself that she loved the heartless boy and she's keeping it for 6 years, she's just waiting for a chance to say it. She looked around for him but to no success. She just decided to go on her favorite Sakura tree, or should I say, **their **favorite.

"I wonder where he is..hmm..what shall I do now?" she started talking to herself, thinking about things to do to pass time. She didn't notice that our certain fire-caster was sitting on top of one of the branches and hearing every word she is saying.

'_**has she gone nuts? she's talking to herself again, what an idiot.'**_he thought. He just decided to stay there and listen to the word she is saying. He admitted to himself, ONLY TO HIMSELF, that she liked, scratch that, I mean, loved the polka-dotted panty girl for 6 years and he is still not planning on telling her, well, at least not now. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard her scream, he looked down and saw nothing but Mikan jumping up and down and clapping her hands. _**'idiot'**_ he thought again.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!! I know what I'll do to pass my time. I think I'll just sing! yeah that's right." she screamed, after a minute of screaming, she realized that people were looking at her and decided to settle down. Natsume, meanwhile, was still listening and thinking _**'such an idiot, and did she say she'll sing, hmm..this is interesting..i think she'll have a cute voice….'**_

"Hmm, now what will I sing? oh I know! I'll sing something about me and—"she added in a low voice "_Natsume._ So, what will it be? oh! I'll sing All you wanted!" she closed her eyes and felt her surroundings and started humming first.

Natsume heard his name when Mikan said something about "Me and Natsume". He smirked when he heard that _**'so Polka thinks about me more often now huh..I better listen to what she thinks about her and me" **_he thought. And so, he listened.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_so I tried to be like you_

_and I got swept away_

"at first I really did try to be like him, not in being mean but being a genius.." she said to herself with still closed eyes.

Natsume heard it and he thought _**'so she envied me and my genius mind. Wait, I know that song!'**_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_and you needed someone _

_to show you the way_

_so I took your hand and we figured out that_

_when the tide comes I'll take you away_

"I saw through him, I see him differently than his fan girls, but then I realized, when I saw the darkness in him, I became more and more worried about him. Like right now. Where is he?" she said again to herself, loneliness and worry engulfed her as she twitched her eyebrows. Little did she know that Natsume was listening to her words. _**'what?! she's worried about me? oh man…'**_ he thought.

_If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_so lonely inside_

_so busy out there _

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares_

"Why can't you be more open, Natsume? Im always here for you and ready to make you smile. But I think you don't care about me, im doing my best just to pull you out of that darkness.sigh" She said, tears slowly threatening to fall down. She didn't expect that she'll cry and be emotional because of the song.

Natsume heard her words and decided to come down, and sat beside her. Mikan, being her, didn't recognize him. She was about to continue the song when she heard Natsume cough. She looked at him and was about to say something when Natsume continued the song. (A/N: imagine how Natsume sings! aww…drools..uhh..okay back to the story!)

**N:**

_Im sinking slowly_

_so hurry hold me_

_your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

Natsume held her hand and looked deep into her hazel eyes. He saw them with tears, Natsume held her cheek with his other hand and wiped them away, Mikan caught his hands and still continued the song while looking into his eyes.

**M:**

_Please can you tell me_

_so I can finally see_

_where you go when you're gone?_

_If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_so lonely inside_

_so busy out there _

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

Mikan was now crying silently and Natsume didn't know what to do. Mikan tried to walk away but Natsume held her hand tighter. Mikan looked at Natsume seriously and he looked back at her "No, wait, don't go yet. I want to………uhm….say sorry…Im so sorry Polk— I mean Mikan, for making you feel so worried about me." he said.

"but why? why wont you even let me come close to you, am I that idiotic for you? Im here for you! as always!" she said, more like, shouted at him. She just ignored the fact the Natsume called her by her name. "I just…..dont want you to get hurt."he said, looking down at his feet.

"im ready to get hurt Natsume! why can't you see that! Can't you see that you're driving me crazy when you go out in this missions! Can't you see Im worried! Isn't that enough?! Can't you see that I really love you!!" she shouted at him before she realized what she said.

'_**wait..oh god! did I just tell him that I love him?! no way!'**_ she thought.

Natsume stared at her in shock. She did tell him she loved him right? it took him 20 seconds or so to register it in his mind and then he asked her.

"What did you just say?" he smirked.

"uhh..nothing..i gotta go now..bye.."she said in a hurry but as she was going to run, she felt Natsume hugged her from behind.

"Natsume.."she managed to say.

"don't go, you haven't heard my answer yet." he said. "I love you too." he whispered to her as she cried and hugged him. "Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he looked intensely at her. She nodded and cried all over his chest and said "do you want me to finish my song?" she asked.

"sure..let's just sit down over our tree." he said. Mikan just nodded.

They felt secured in each other's arms. Natsume felt relieved by letting all his feelings free and same with Mikan. Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume's head on top of hers and she continued singing.

_If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_so lonely inside_

_so busy out there _

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares_

She stopped and looked in those crimson eyes and the crimson eyes looked down in those hazel ones as she told him the lyrics from the song.

"please can you tell me, so I can finally see…where you go when you're gone?" she said to him.

"okay, I promise, I wont make you worry about me anymore. I love you idiot.."he smirked.

"same here…wait…WHAT?!" she shouted as the word 'idiot' registered into her mind.

"hahaha…you look cute.."he laughed. Mikan realized that Natsume was laughing. "Natsume! your laughing! you should do that more often." she said.

Natsume smiled at her "I'll only do it for you." he said. And slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips. Mikan gently put her hands on his neck as Natsume put his on her waist. They deepened the kiss and broke for air after 3 minutes.

"no seriously..i love you as MY idiot..okay?"he said.

"I promise..that I will be your idiot forever..i love you too.."she said and again leaned on him for another kiss.

_'**Love cures people – both the one who gives it and the one who receives it.' **_

**_- Dr. Menninnger_**

****

**A/N:** so how was it? this is my first fic, im so sorry if its not that great! please read and review! i need advices for my next fics! thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**(All you wanted)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N: **We left the famous couple singing underneath their tree. I wonder what'll happen next?? Ruka and Hotaru having a fight and Natsume and Mikan fixing it all up?? hmm..let's see…

Mikan and Natsume was cuddling under their Sakura tree when Mikan thought of something. Natsume saw her twitching her eyebrows and asked

"What are you thinking?" he asked her. She looked at him questioningly. "How did you know that I was thinking??" she asked him back. "hn…you didn't answer my question, I said, what are you thinking??" he insisted. Mikan pouted at him. "Mou, Natsu-kun, you didn't have to be so mean." she said.

Natsume blinked, and he blinked again. "What did you just call me??" he asked her

**(A/N: too much asking..) **

"Nat-su-kun…! isn't it cute?" she said. "No. it's not cute." he said, seriously. Mikan looked at him and frowned. "You are so mean, FINE! I'll call you _HYUUGA_ then!" she yelled. Natsume stared at Mikan and said "I was kidding Polka-dots, you don't have to call me Natsu-kun, I think it's so cheesy.."he said to her, showing his rare smile. Mikan, seeing that Natsume is smiling at her, couldn't help but drool. Natsume saw this and he teased her.

"Hey, don't drool, It's disgusting, I might find another girlfriend better than you." he teased her. It took her some time before she understood what he meant. "WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE HYUUGA!" she screamed. Natsume laughed at her reaction, "Of course, I wouldn't dare, Im happy with you now.."he said. Mikan smiled and nodded "that's good, or else, you'll see Hotaru with her baka gun, speaking of her, she's a great singer don't cha think?"

**(A/N: F.Y.I., Hotaru and Ruka sang a duet the day before, Im just too lazy to write. XD) **

Natsume thought about the singing thing. "Yeah, I think she's great." They talked a bit more.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone shouted.

Then they heard someone scream at one of the classrooms. A scream that almost knocked all the snow down from the tree to them.

"Hey, isn't that Hotaru? I know her voice!" Mikan said to Natsume. Mikan run all the way to get to where the voice was coming from shouting her bestfriends name. "HOOOTTTTAAAARRRRRUUUUUU!!!!" she shouted. Natsume ran after her and said "Oi! Wait up! and DON'T SHOUT!" he called after her.

Mikan reached the room where the scream came from, she was followed by Natsume and then they heard small sobs.

"Hoootaa------mphf!!" Mikan was about to call Hotaru's name but Natsume covered her mouth as they began to listen to the conversation. "Just, shut up for a second, okay?" Natsume asked her and Mikan nodded.

Hotaru was crying and small sobs escaped her lips. Mikan was shocked to see this because her bestfriend never cried, so _**'it must be a serious problem'**_ she thought. They heard her talk to someone inside the room.

"h-how d-d-dare y-you! y-y-y-ou b-bast-tard! I t-trusted you! w-why!!" she yelled at the person she's talking to. Mikan was listening intently and wondering who had hurt her bestfriend's feelings. She was surprised when she heard Ruka's voice.

"No, Hotaru, let me explain, it's not what you think, it's not ---" he was cut off when Hotaru shouted at him again.

"I don't need your explanation!!! I've had enough!!! I know you don't like me because Im such a weirdo! Why did I even believe you?!?! I hate myself for loving you for 4 years!!!! I hate you Ruka!!!" she shouted and slapped Ruka straight on the cheek and she ran away, crying. She passed Mikan and Natsume, Mikan tried to stop her but she just simply said "Please, just let me be alone for now.." as she ran to her room.

Mikan looked at Natsume, anger and worry clearly visible in her eyes. She held his hands and said to him, "go and talk to your friend over there and ask him what happened, I'll talk to Hotaru." she firmly said. "Okay, calm Imai down then let's meet up at the Sakura tree. later." he replied and proceeded inside the classroom while Mikan ran to the room of Hotaru.

Natsume sat down beside his dazed friend. "Oi, Ruka.." he called out. Ruka didn't seem to hear him so he called again. "Ruka..". No response. He decided to shout. "RUKA!" It worked and Ruka looked at him and said "Oh, it's you,," he said. "What happened?" Natsume asked. "What do you mean, 'What happened'??" Ruka asked back. "I mean what happened to you and her? Imai?" Natsume said. "Oh, that…well, it was because of a girl.." Ruka started to narrate the story to Natsume.

_**Flashback**_

_Ruka got tired of finding her girlfriend so he decided to sit down in a room. So he entered class B, it was empty, as expected because it's Saturday. But as he was gonna close the door. Someone called out to him. _

"_Ruka Nogi?" a girl asked. She was also 16 by the look of her dress and body and she was damn beautiful!_

"_Oh, hi, I didn't expect someone to be here." he said. The girl just looked at him and slowly came up to him. Ruka sensed that she is one of those crazy fan girls that keeps on following him everywhere. _

"_uhh, is there a problem miss??" he asked the girl. "No." the girl simply said. The girl still keeps on walking towards him and finally cornering him at one side. "Ruka, I've loved you all these years. Im gonna succeed on kissing you now." she said. Suddenly, Ruka began to feel dizzy, he heard the girl said "Kiss me now, Ruka." He did just as he was told. They started making out and kissing fiercely. Then Ruka heard someone scream his last name. He was brought back to his senses and letting go of the girl that was in front of him. "Hotaru?" he idiotically said. Then the girl ran out of the room, laughing her brains out. Ruka realized that the girl has the voice control alice _**(A/N: is that what its called??)**

_**End of Flashback**_

As Natsume listened. He understood everything. "I really didn't mean it, but that girl made me to. You know I would never try to hurt Hotaru. Never ever." Ruka explained to Natsume.

"of course, I know you love her the most. But I think you should let her cool down for a while. Mikan is talking to her right now and I think it'll be alright." Natsume comforted his bestfriend. Ruka noticed that Natsume called Mikan in her first name. He smiled a little and said "Finally, you have confessed." he said. Natsume eyed his bestfriend "how did you know?" he asked. "You're on first-name basis now." he laughed. "Oh, right. Well, I have to go Ruka, I have to meet Polka now. Lighten up 'kay?" he said, Ruka nodded and Natsume bid him goodbye.

**MEANWHILE AT HOTARU'S ROOM:**

"HOTARRUUU!!!! Please let me talk to you.." Mikan shouted at Hotaru's door. She was getting worried because of the large amount of sobbing she is hearing from her room. "Oh Come on Hotaru! what are friends for?!?! for your information! IM YOUR BESTFRIEND." she yelled. This may took a hit to Hotaru because she opened the door. " What do you want?" she asked coldly. Mikan ented her room without permission. "I said, what do you want.?" she asked again. "What happened?" Mikan asked her bestfriend.

Hotaru sat on the bed and cried silently. "It's his fault. I saw him making out with one of his fan girls!" she said out loud. Mikan looked at her seriously and said "You really think Ruka-pyon would do that to you??" she asked her. Hotaru looked at Mikan for a minute and looked down at her feet. "I don't know, I was shocked and was hurt of course. Im not ready to face him yet. As of now, I really hate him." Hotaru said. "come on, Natsu-kun is already talking to Ruka-pyon. You'll see, it'll be okay in no time." she smiled at her. Hotaru was still crying but she noticed the name that Mikan used to call Hyuuga. "Natsu-kun? what the hell? you're a couple now?" she asked. "ahh..ehh..hehehe..." as Mikan sweatdropped. Hotaru still was sobbing. "Come on Hotaru, stop crying, Im the one who usually cries here. Why don't you try and ask him on what really happened?" Mikan said. "no, not right now, I want to be alone, and why would I ask him, it was clear that he was enjoying his moment with that girl…..Just get out..please.." hotaru said. "Okay, but if you need me, I'll be in the Sakura tree." Mikan said. "Thanks..oh and congratulations for winnig 'Natsu-kun' " hotaru said and mikan pouted and went to the Sakura tree.

Natsume was already there and was waiting for Mikan. He noticed a figure walking towards him and already knew that it was Mikan. When she arrived, Mikan plopped down beside him and sighed. Natsume looked at him and he put his hands on her shoulder. "It's okay Polka, we'll figure something out." he assured her. "Natsume, what did Ruka told you?" she asked. "well, Ruka said that the girl has a voice control alice and she used it to him, he didn't have a nullification alice so he didn't saw it coming." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan thought of those things. "So, it was all a misunderstanding. How are we gonna fix this?" she asked Natsume.

"The Upcoming Christmas Festival!!" they both shouted. Well, at least Mikan did, Natsume just said it like an unimportant thing. "That's right Natsume! We can persuade them to sing! Go and persuade Ruka-pyon and I'll do it with Hotaru." she said. Natsume looked bored so Mikan shouted at his ear "Come on Natsu-kun! we only have 3 days.!" Natsume looked at her and saw her flash the wonderful smile. Natsume couldn't resist. "Tch, fine." he said and walked away to talk to Ruka.

Mikan ran to the faculty room and looked for Mister Narumi. She talked to him about the singing thing for the Christmas festival.

"Narumi-sensei! I would like to sign Hotaru and Ruka up for a solo on the Christmas festival! Please Narumi-sensei!" she flashed her famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay Mi-chan, but is it okay for the both of them?" Narumi asked. Mikan smiled at him and said "Of course its okay! thank you Narumi-sensei!" she said. She went to her room and found Natsume there, "so, what did Ruka told you? is it okay for him?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, its okay for him, and he already have a song in mind." Natsume said. "oh, okay, yawn" she looked at him and said "I need to go to sleep now, good night Natsume." she said to him and gave him a ligh peck on his cheek. "I'll go now then, good night polka…sleep tight." he left the room and headed for his own.

The next day she headed towards Hotaru's room. "Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, HOTARU!!!!" she yelled. Hotaru opened the door and launched 4 shots of bullets from her baka gun. Mikan was shot straight to the face. "owww….hotaru…." she cried waterfalls. she instantly got up and said. "Hotaru, would you like to join in the Christmas festival singing contest???" she smiled at her. "No" Hotaru simply said to her.

"But Hotaru! Please!!!!! for me??" she pleaded. Hotaru looked at her and thought about it. Until……………

"NO, what's in it for me??" she asked. "sigh you're so vain, fine, a week off and 250,000 rabbits…that's in it for you.,,so please???" she said again. "oh, okay…" hotaru finally agreed. "YIPEEEE!!!!" Mikan shouted. "Hotaru, just to remind you, you should sing something from your heart or else, Jinno-sensei will kill you! Ja Ne!" she said in a rush. "WHAT?! SAKURA MIKAN!!" Hotaru shouted behind her, but too late.

Days had passed and it was finally time for the Christmas festival. Mikan wore a black dress that showed her curves and she was escortd by Natsume who also wore a black tuxedo. Guys from different divisions are looking at Mikan as though they were X-rays and Mikan was awkwardly smiling because of the slow rise of temperature around them and she instantly knew that Natsume was irritated by those guys and of course, his fan girls. One of them actually tried to cut Mikan's dress just to humiliate her in front of Natsume and the people but Natsume saw this and immediately burned the girl's hair. Mikan just sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Ruka was walking alone, thinking of he song he was gonna sing. He was wearing a violet tuxedo. He wasn't focusing on his steps until he stepped on a foot.

"Ouch! hey, look at where you're going!" the girl said. As she looked up, she saw Ruka, she just stared at him and whispered "Ruka."

Ruka heard his name and got back to his senses and saw Hotaru in front of him and looked at her, "oh, sorry Hotaru.." he said, he was about to hold her hand but her name was called by Mr. Narumi to go up on the stage.

"Let us all give a round of applause to our first singer, Ms. Hotaru Imai! singing "When there was me and you! " Narumi said and everybody clapped their hands. Mikan looked at Hotaru and found her making her way up to the stage. She looked at where she came from and saw Ruka looking at Hotaru, she smiled and held Natsume's hand tighter. Natsume looked at her, "What is it?" he asked. Mikan smiled and said "oh nothing, I think this is gonna work. Let's hear her song." she said.

Hotaru got the microphone from Mr. Narumi and began to sing.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

Hotaru closed her eyes and felt the song. She looked at Mikan and smiled. Mikan instantly knew that those three days after Hotaru had a problem with Ruka, she was seeing a fake Hotaru. Then Hotaru got back into her singingc and again, she closed her eyes.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

Hotaru opened her eyes and it immediately landed on Ruka. She tried to smile but a tear fell down her face. She looked away and before she did, she saw a sign of worry in Ruka's face. She felt that he was sorry but she was not sure.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

She remembered the day that they sang a duet. She felt happy in his arms and she wanted to stay like that forever. But when she saw him with another girl, it felt like her heart was broken into pieces.

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

She knew thatthey were not meant to be together because Ruka was a heartthrob andshe was just a genius freak for a woman. She expected that he will find another girl but she didn't know that it was going to hurt this bad. Another tear fell from her eye. Ruka kept her focus on her and kept mumbling the word "Im sorry."

_  
I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
_

_  
Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

She ended the song and as she opened her eyes, she heard people clapping and saw Ruka staring intently at her. She bowed and left the stage. Ruka was supposed to follow her but Narumi called him next.

So, he doesn't have a choice. He hurriedly went up to the stage and said on the microphone "Wait, please don't leave yet, my song is for you, Hotaru." Hotaru stopped on her tracks and looked at Ruka as he started to sing.

_Theres somethin  
Ive got to say  
Youre always with me  
Even though, youre far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well its true  
_

_  
Im all about you  
Im all a__bout us  
No baby, you never have to question my love  
And every night, theres a new crowd  
But its always you Im singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to, oh girl_

_Im all about you_

Ruka slowly made his way down the stage and towards Hotaru. She can't move because of shock and tears were forming in her eyes. Ruka reached her and looked at her. He held her hands and took her up the stage. He then whispered to her ears "Listen to the lyrics, it's all for you." he said and faced the crowd and smiled. Some of his fan girls fainted.

_I know you worry sometimes  
Some other girl well make me  
Forget your mine  
Theres not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take  
The place of my number one girl_

_Im all about you  
Im all a__bout us  
No baby, you never have to question my love  
And every night, theres a new crowd  
But its always you Im singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to, oh girl_

_Im all about you_

Ruka looked at her and held her hand tighter. Hotaru didn't know what to do, so she decided to back away but Ruka caught her waist and as she was going to say something. "Ruka what are yo--- mphf!!" before she could finish her question. Ruka crashed his lips to her, in front of all the people!!! after a minute. There were lots of clapping and ruka said to her, and on the mic. "Im so sorry, don't worry, I would never replace you..im happy with you..i love you.." he smiled at her while Hotaru just cried and stood there. Mikan was shocked and held onto Natsume tighter, while Natsume just smiled at Ruka for a job well done. Ruka put his hand on her shoulder and held her tight as he continued the song.

_When I close my eyes  
I can see you  
Its like you are here  
And this feeling is only getting stronger  
Your with me everywhere_

_Im all about you  
Im all a__bout us  
No baby, you never have to question my love  
And every night, theres a new crowd  
But its always you Im singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to, oh girl_

_Im all about you_

He ended the song with a bow and they both left the stage. Mr. Narumi announced the winner. "And the winner is, Ruka Nogi!!! you have a week free and 250,000 rabbits!! congratulations!!" he said.

Ruka smiled then took Hotaru near Mr. Bear's house and they just stayed there. Hotaru still hasn't talked to him so he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Let me explain okay? It was not my fault that I kissed that awful girl. I was brainwashed okay?" he said firmly but softly to her. Hotaru just eyed him and still didn't reply. "You don't believe me do you? well, that irl has the voice control alice so I couldn't resist and I hate it. You know that you are the only one for me. Come on Hotaru, Im sorry." He pleaded.

"are you sure you're telling the truth?" she said as she was reloading her baka gun. "or else you're dead." she added. "of course Im sure! you'll know if Im lying! I stutter if Im lying! we've been a couple for 4 years! you must know that!" he insisted.

"sigh fine. I believe you. But if I ever see that girl with you again, you're both dead, I swear." she smiled and leaned on him. "Yeah, I know, kill her slowly, with your baka gun okay?" he laughed. He leaned in for a kiss but Hotaru stopped him. "Hey, 1000 rabbits for one kiss." she said. "Sure, I can have as much as I want today. I won." he smiled and continued the kiss.

**Meanwhile, back to Mikan and Natsume:**

They were back at the Sakura tree and Natsume was on Mikan's lap and she was stroking his raven hair. She asked him something.

"Hey Natsu-kun.."she started. "I thought I told you not to call me that." he said. "oh, yeah, I forgot, Natsume, would you do that for me if we had a fight?" she asked.

"Do what for you??" he asked back at her.

"You know, what Ruka did a while ago to Hotaru, he showed it to everyone, that must mean he's proud of her as his girlfriend, right? so, would you do that for me??" she asked again.

"No." Natsume said. "Mou Natsume, I guess you're not proud of me." she said as she ignored him.

"oi Polka," natsume called her 3 times but she ignored him. So he grabbed her and went to the party. She was shocked but decided to come with him. They went up the stage. Natsume grabbed the mic and said to everyone. "ehem, may I have your attention everyone." Natsume said.

Mikan didn't know what his boyfriend will do so she just stayed there. Until she heard him say.

"This is my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura and I would like to introduce her to my fangirls. Im already taken so don't follow me around and don't threaten her anymore or else I'll burn you alive. that's all" he said and after he put down the microphone, he added "oh and one last thing." Mikan looked at him, she was surprised when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him as they kissed fiercely in front of everyone. The fan girls cried like there was no tomorrow, after all the kissing, they left and went to the Sakura tree. Mikan was still dazed and shocked.

After they arrived at the tree, Mikan hugged Natsume and said. "thank you, you really are the best boyfriend ever. Im so lucky to have you. I love you Natsume." she said.

"I know, you're really lucky.." he laughed and they slept there, in each other's arms.

'**Love is like a ghost which many have heard about but few have experienced.'**

**- unknown**

**A/N: **done! 2 chapters only! reviews please! how was it? is i boring? thanks for those who reviewed! help me to make some more stories! advices is always welcome!! OWARI!!!


End file.
